Killian's New Friend
by OnceUponABookworm
Summary: Just a short little drabble where Killian makes a new friend. Fluffy. Trying to get back into the hang of writing these two.


_Killian's New Friend_

It's a quiet Saturday afternoon, and Emma couldn't be happier. She's slept in 'til one, in the arms of her doting boyfriend, and the house is deathly quiet thanks to Regina taking Henry for the day. She lets out a contented groan and stretches, reaching back to curl her hand around that of her pirate's. When her sprawling fingers clutch to air she scrambles awake, wiping the sleep out of her eyes and looking around the dim room. Curious and puzzled, she slowly pads over to the window and draws back the curtains, stifling a less content groan as light assaults her eyes. She quickly runs a brush through her hair and brushes her teeth before continuing to look for Killian downstairs.

Emma calls out his name with a quarter worry, a quarter annoyance, and three-quarters sleep in her voice, a high-pitched and slightly raspy plea. The smell of freshly ground coffee hits her nose as she nears the kitchen, and as if the very aroma could infuse her with caffeine she speeds into the room to see a pot sitting in the maker with a glaring sticky note attached. She rips it away quickly to examine, squinting at the unfairly neat and calligraphic note:

 _Gone to get breakfast love. Left some coffee in the pot for you. -Killian._

Emma smiles to herself, simply looking at the note for a moment before tossing it away and pouring some coffee. She fills her _#1 Mom_ mug to the brim, eyeing it carefully as she makes her way to the table and takes a seat, blowing on the gently lifting steam and impatiently waiting for Killian's return.

She's halfway through her second cup when she becomes slightly worried. Killian is always on time, and he never gets lost. He's a sailor, after all. She realizes with an angry twinge that she left her phone upstairs and is about to go call him when she hears the turning of the key in the lock, and either due to apprehension or caffeine leaps away from the table and towards the door just as Killian comes in.

He's wearing tight blue jeans and a low-cut gray V-neck underneath the usual leather jacket, hair in a seemingly effortlessly handsome disarray. As always, he's perfectly dressed when he leaves the house, and Emma smirks as he turns around and jumps a little in surprise.

"Emma!" he greets with a sheepish grin, setting down the plastic bag in his hand. "I didn't expect you to be up yet. I went and got us some pancakes and bacon from Granny's."

"Good idea," Emma nods. "We wouldn't want a repeat of the last time you attempted pancakes."

Killian laughs, scratching behind his ear as she shrugs. Emma shakes her head softly with a grin and steps forward, leaning in to kiss him. He gladly meets her halfway, and their lips softly meld in accordance with the mellow tone of the morning, like gears of a clock meant to turn together. His hand reaches up hold her head as she tilts it back, and she winds her arms forward and around his waist when she feels a lump in his jacket and hears a strange squeak. She steps away with wide eyes, first on the lump and then on Killian.

"What was that?" she asks.

"Nothing!" Killian forces a smile as his voice gains in pitch, and he quickly crosses his arms over his chest.

"For a pirate, you're not a very good liar, Killian," Emma remarks, keeping her eyes on his. Killian meets her steady gaze for a few moments, before giving in with a sigh and unzipping his jacket. He reaches his hand inside and pulls it out with a mewling kitten inside, all fluff and calico fur. Emma gasps as the little feline turns her huge green eyes on her, and then proceeds to climb onto Killian's soldier. The pirate laughs as the kitten rubs her chin on his cheek, and he explains with only slightly apologetic eyes.

"I was walking past the park and saw they were having an Adoption Fair. I only went in to look, I swear, but then I saw little Jolly with eyes just like yours…"

"Jolly?" Emma repeats, fighting to keep her face neutral as the kitten jumps to the floor and weaves around her legs with a purr.

"Yeah," Killian says. "Like my ship. I was thinking maybe we could also get a dog, and name him Roger." He shuffles his feet and looks up at Emma through unfairly long eyelashes, with unfairly blue eyes fit for gemstones and unfair strands of hair falling over his face.

"First things first," she finds herself saying, as she stoops down to stroke Jolly. Killian brightens like a bulb.

"So we can keep her?"

Emma rises and walks over to him, biting her lip in mock deliberation. "Weeell...I don't see why not." And she crashes her lips into his, beginning an entirely new kind of kiss, one not exactly appropriate for a quiet Saturday afternoon.


End file.
